Just Beat It
by Rambo Kirby
Summary: <html><head></head>Something terrible happens to Ranma, forcing him to go on an introspective journey, allowing him to reevaluate his life as the world around him crumbles.</html>
1. The Ghost of Jealousy

In case anyone's wondering, this takes place a few days after that silly little _Romeo & Juliet _play.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter I: The Ghost of Jealousy**

* * *

><p>Snowflakes fell from the twilight skies. The airs were still, absent of any frigid winds. While the temperature remained well below zero, without the wind chills, the atmosphere was tolerable enough to admire. To gaze upon the hazed skies, to fall into reverie as the snow drizzled atop my cheeks, to feel relaxed for once was somethin' of a miracle.<p>

Today'd been lousy, a real eye opener too. It's weird, to think about yesterday and compare it to today. How the two are so different, yet so much the same. Was I just now realizing my problems? Running away from them like Ryoga running from town to town, clueless of where he was going, where I'm going. I try 'nd do something nice and what happens? I get shot down and stampeded by coincidental beat downs. But what if I wasn't around 'nymore?

I know in the past I'd threatened to go back to China or other places, but what if I really did just abandon everyone; would they care? I would. There's no way that'd ever happen though, not unless there was a way to get rid of this stupid curse. This curse.

I wasn't t'only one screwed over by those damned springs, yet no one seems to sympathize my hardships with this body. I'm a boy, not a girl. If some guy wants to be a girl, great, he can go right on ahead and jump in. Me on the other hand? Hah. No thanks. This body's caused me nothin' but troubles. From lecherous old men to creeps like Kuno, I can't say I want any part in it anymore. Yet, what choice have I? Having fiances is one thing, but men attemptin' to grope me is just terrifying.

That reminds me, out of all the girls chasing me around, would any of them still want me if I was stuck a girl? Would they show the same affection towards me if we were married and I had to be in this state for awhile if not forever? I guess that means their love wouldn't be so true after all, especially with that Kodachi. Shivers forced me to sit up. Not that I'd ever consider a... unique girl like her. Being thrown into a cesspool of cats is more dignified.

* * *

><p>As the snow was beginning to pile onto my face I decided to head into the bath and warm up, changing back into my normal body. Before going inside I sensed an odd presence, as if the snow itself had stopped fallin' for a moment. Chills traveled down my spine in that instance and my body glued itself to the roof, but for only that instant. There was no wind, and the temperature hadn't really changed, so it couldn't 'ave been the cold.<p>

Crash! Something shattered down the hall. Hopping out of the bath I grabbed my clothes and darted in the direction of the noise. Broken glass. But who was the culprit? Normally I wouldn't feel such a tight feeling in my chest, and my legs wouldn't feel so heavy. What's wrong with me? My shoulders were tight and my hair was standing on end, over for what all I knew was a rat or Ryoga. Not that there was much of a difference between the two.

Screaming coming from Akane's room left no time t'question myself. I pressed into the ground and bolted from floor to wall to floor again and skidded into her room.

"R-ranma! What is that thing!?" she asked in a scream.

"How should I know!?" I replied, taken aback by the greenish monster planted before us.

Its eyes were reptilian, and its face oblong, but its skin... its skin appeared a tarnished green or blue, rough like leather. Its hind legs stood like a dog's, but its hands like a man. Just what in the world did this thing want with Akane? Ignoring our earlier incident, I swept at its feet and kicked into the door, using it as a spring to propel myself towards her. My voice became shrill as it rebounded quicker than I could reach her, slashing at my chest, ripping my shirt open.

"What's with all the noise, don't you know what time it is?" Mr. Tendo said, walking in. "What is that!?"

"Why are you all asking me?" I gritted through my teeth as I made another lunge for Akane.

"Hey, keep it down will ya? I'm try-... What is that thing!?" Pops screamed in my ear, forcing me to stumble forward.

Whoppin' him on the back of the head I spoke, "Will ya idiots stop asking me? I don't know!"

Its movements were fluid, the torso of the beast swaying back and forth, watching my every movement. The noises that came from its shriveled lips sounded like a fork grinding inside a garbage disposal. Was it even from Earth?

"Ranma." Mr. Tendo spoke.

"Yeah?" I said.

"We'll distract the beast while grab your darling fiance and escort her to safety... but don't take too long, this thing's terrifying!"

"No kidding! Maybe we should take the girl and leave this to Ranma?" Pops laughed alongside Mr. Tendo, proud of the idea.

"Don't worry punk, I'll take care of Akane. Just stay out of my way!"

"Ryoga!"

"There's no time for this!" I yelled to the thick-skulled idiot.

"Yeah? Watch and learn girlie." Ryoga approached the monster, Akane's arms now folded with her brows forwaded.

"Girlie? Who're you callin'-" I attempted to say as Ryoga's chest was punctured by the thin needlelike fingers of the creature.

"Ryoga!" I rushed to his side. His blood poured out, amassing in a puddle on the floor that soaked my pants. It hit a vital point. The blood was seething out so profusely that it appeared a warm stream.

"Listen here, you take care of Akane. All right? N-no screwin' around with other girls," he stuttered, falling into a coughing spell.

"Don't talk like that! You're not gonna die y'know? We still have t'finish our fight," I said as Kasumi applied pressure to the wound with a dishrag.

Seizing the opportunity, Akane managed to slide between the foul creature's legs, tears swelling from her eyes as she peered over Ryoga.

"My dear, sweat Akane, how I've longed for your touch," he said, his voice struggling to hold its tone. "I can die in peace now."

"No. You're not going anywhere, you got too much time left to spend here with us." She lowered her chin biting her bottom lip.

Now was my chance to pound the monster... that'd disappeared. Where could it go? The window wasn't opened and the doorway was too crowded to get through. There was no escape. Something that size couldn't just up and vanish. I looked to pops and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He's dead." Kasumi looked to the ground, the room falling silent after her words slugged through her throat.

* * *

><p>"What a night huh?" I broke our silence.<p>

"Yeah."

She didn't bother to look me in the eyes, her body was gaunt, her knees tucked into her chest.

"About today, look-" I began.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Y'know somethin'?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

"I learned somethin' about myself today, about you; about us."

"Yeah? What?" She still looked to the floor, tightening the grip on her knees.

"Unless we talk about our problems instead of blowing up we won't get anywhere, I'm at least trying for once, and where does it get me? Where? Nowhere! Why should I even try? If you won't listen!" I bursted out, standing, heaving from my chest.

Taking a similar position she took a deep breath and yelled back at me, "Who's asking you to try? Who!? Not me!"

"Stop." I sat back down.

Her eyes widened, she sat back down, although closer than before.

"You really went overboard today, and all 'cause of some misunderstanding too." I struggled to find the right words. It took all my restraint not to blow up back at her and leave the room. With Ryoga gone, and our arguments getting worse I didn't have a choice. I had to make a stand and change something, for all our sakes.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes," she said, looking away at the wall.

"I really like you... That is, I uh... well, I don't mean that, y'know; maybe I'm tryin' to say, I..." I tried to express myself.

She turned to me.

"It's just you're not really..."

"Not really what?" she barked, beginning to fume.

"That! That right there! You always take the littlest things as insults and it makes me want to blow up on you!" I growled between my teeth, looking to the ground as my cheeks puffed up. A rolling heat swelled over my backside to my chest as I felt her embrace me.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"H-how... how do you feel about me?" I blurted out, gulping, my throat becoming sore.

"Uhm, well, I..." She tugged on her shirt's collar blushing, running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Wait! I just, I'm conflicted."

"Oh."

"Hear me out! The pressure from this is just too much for me, I'm not good with these sort of things," she said and continued to rest on my shoulder.

"Let me ask you this, if... I were to always be a girl, would that bother you?"

"What do you mean?" She lifted her head and quirked an eyebrow.

"If I were stuck in a female body for the rest of my life, how would that make you feel?" I coughed, closing my eyes, resting my chin on my hands.

"Well... that'd mean we'd both be girls and that isn't right," she concluded, sighing.

"Why isn't it?" I questioned.

"It just isn't! I can't... and I really can't with a... it just, ugh..." she groaned.

"I guess then let me ask you one more question. Do you want to get married? Or would you rather the engagement be broken?" I turned to her, looking her in the eyes.

She remained quiet for several minutes, staring at the floor, before finally speaking, "I don't know."

"It's okay Akane. You're cute when you're not violent," I said, cringing, preparing to be struck.

"Thank you," she said, kissing my cheek.

I fell over, my stomach churning as though butterflies were flapping their wings inside it. No sooner was the elation taken away as it was given; the sound of a fork mashing inside a garbage disposal echoed throughout the room.

"Where is it...?" She clutched onto my shoulders.

"Is it invisible?"

We both stood up, back to back, my brows furrowing as sweat tricked down my temple. I could hear my pulse, the saliva in my mouth drying up.

We waited, and waited, yet nothing was there. Nothing at all. The sound couldn't had been more than six feet away, yet nothing was there; nothing made a move at us. Agreein' to call it a night I left her room.

Instead of heading to the guest room, I situated myself outside her door, making sure nothin' would get in or out. It was late, probably past midnight. But I couldn't sleep, not after everything that happened. Ryoga... He was gone. At some point that all sunk in. It felt like a dream, one where I was descending into hysteria. Nothing made sense and I was losing my mind, but was that so different than every day? I don't know. At least Akane and I were able to get along without fighting for once, but how long would that last?

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening forced speckles of light to enter my dreary vision. My back cracked as I stretched, my joints stiff and throbbing.<p>

"You waited there all night?" she asked me.

I nodded. She reddened and sat near me.

"I've thought it over," she said, forcing my chest to puff into my head and wake me.

"Thought what over?" I yawned.

"About if I want to marry you," she sighed.

"Oh." I didn't know how to feel, my chest was in knots and I didn't know why.

"I can't."

I couldn't say anything, an invisible demonic cat had grabbed hold of my tongue.

"At least not yet. I'm sorry," she said, clearing her throat.

"I see."

"I'm sure that makes you happy." She smiled to me, getting up and leaving for the kitchen.

How could she be... so dense. I wanted to get up and run after her, but I didn't. I didn't understand. How did last night translate into... that? That I would be happy about that?

But there was one question I hadn't asked myself. Did I want to marry Akane? She's always so uncute that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea after all, but then why am I so upset about her answer? Where would I even go if not for this stupid engagement? We'd been nomads, roaming the lands training; the only thing holding us here was the engagement. If it were over I'm not sure we'd be welcomed here anymore, but somehow I get t'feeling they wouldn't be so vicious.

* * *

><p>Deciding it would be best to avoid confrontation for awhile, I took a walk down the neighborhood streets. The ground wavered in blurs that warmed my eyes, accelerating my heartbeat as my head throbbed. Being tired was one thing, but doing something as simple as walking down the street shouldn't had required so much concentration. I had to sit down and lean against a fence, to rest my eyes. Oh the glorious feeling shutting my eyelids bestowed, the heat surging from my face t'chest.<p>

"Nihao, Ranma!" came the unsettling voice of a girl whose bike trampled my midsection.

"Pl-... Gah- Bike! Crushing!" I stuttered, kicking my legs and throwing my arms in a fit.

Noticing my discomfort, she hopped off her bicycle, maybe after breaking one or two of my ribs, and rolled it off.

"Is not happy to see Shampoo?" She leaned over my poor body with a dumb grin.

"Not happy at all," I spat, catching my breathe.

"Ranma so mean!" She slapped me across the cheek, pouting.

"Y'know, I don't even think it's acceptable in China to greet someone by running them over with their bicycle," I said, not bothering to get up.

She didn't speak. Was this everyone-hate-on-Ranma-week or what? How was it my fault I'm not a glowing ball of sunshine after a hit 'nd run incident.

"Is okay. Shampoo forgive airen," she said, turning and launching herself onto me.

Out of all the pests I deal with, Shampoo's probably the most affectionate. If only Akane... nevermind that. Was there any way to get her off me? If it wasn't one thing, it was another. But why? All 'cause I beat her? Some barbaric law that says she has t'like me? That can't be love, 'specially considering how I treat her.

"Listen, I got a question," I asked, prying her arms off of me.

"Ranma have question for Shampoo?"

"Yeah." I paused, looking t'the sky with a heat swelling in my cheeks. "Listen, ignoring your tribe's laws, there'd be no way you'd like me right? I mean, there's no reason to. I actively avoid you, would honestly rather be quarrelin' with pops or some thugs, and don't share your affections; so why?" I hacked out, rubbing my index fingers together.

She didn't speak. Instead from the corner of my eye I could see her getting closer. Turning my head she attempted to kiss me, falling short as I fell on my back, slamming my head into the asphalt.

"That has nothing to do with what I asked!" I yelled, with my arms beginning to jitter.

She'd taken advantage of the situation 'nd crawled on top me, locking my hips in place with her thighs. My shoulders curled, my chest caved in and words escaped me. Swallowing saliva created an audible gulp as I looked up into her eyes, her eyes of mischievous intentions, her eyes of malignant desires. The feeling in my legs had gone limp as my brain told them to heave her off of me. There had to be someone that could save me, anyone at all.

"Shampoo answer question with affection," she giggled, placing her hands atop my volcanic chest. Water formed in the bottom of my eyes, with breathing becoming a chore.

With all my might I formed words, maybe not the best words, but words nonetheless, "W-why... Sh-shamp-poo l-love Ranm-...a?"

"Is stupid question," She titled her head, smiling.

"It's not!" I managed to yell, forcing her hands off my chest.

"Ranma upset?" she asked with her brows arched inwards, rubbing her thumb to her index finger.

"J-just tell... me why!" I sat up, wiping the accumulated sweat from my forehead.

"Hm..." she murmured, closing her eyes.

Waiting and waiting, I ran my fingers through my hair, the burning in my eyes blurring my vision. The dizziness seemed to minimize when I closed my eyes and rested my head on the ground. Funny how I'd become a victim of female brutality, and my manhood and pride had been raped away by actually becoming one. My emotions were always thrown 'round like a ragdoll, like no one really cared how I was feeling, segregating me in mind as the curse did body. Shampoo really exemplified that, which made her one of the bigger nuisances. Yet, sometimes in the moment it didn't feel that way.

"Ranma?" she called to me, forcing me to open my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shampoo come to conclusion," she said, her thighs still cutting off circulation to my legs.

"Uhuh?"

"No secret Ranma always make Shampoo mad," she paused, leaning closer. "But is to pay off when you mature in heart." She smiled at me with her eyes closed.

"T'at don't really answer all of what I asked," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Mmm, let Shampoo finish," she began. "No man braver or handsomer than airen. When think of you, Shampoo heart race like river to ocean. Is feeling that bring much happiness, so much that always is feeling like walking on clouds," she explained.

Maybe her reasons really do come from her heart, but after yesterday everything seems to feel so different. Normally I wouldn't wonder 'bout this kinda stuff, or ask these kinda questions. It's not like me, it feels girlie, out of place.

"Thanks for being honest, but could ya get off me now?" I asked, my head turned away from her.

"Never," she said, fastening herself onto me again.

"Oh, Ranma. So this is what you skipped out on breakfast for," Akane said, approaching us.

Knowing the inevitable was coming, I didn't bother to speak; it was hopeless. She never gave me the opportunity to explain myself, and when sh'did, she'd still whack me one. At least Shampoo listened to me and while dense at my expense, for the most part, hears me out. Akane couldn't feel the same way I do, not after yesterday and today, yet she still acts jealous. Maybe sh'just hates me and doesn't want anyone to like me, considerin' even if it's by accident she rejects anythin' resembling affection from me.

"Don't bother coming home anytime soon, okay?" She smiled and pranced away. The jealousy was in full swing.

"Bye-bye pervert-girl!" Shampoo waved, sticking her tongue out.

"What'd you call me!?" she yelled, stomping back to us.

"Pervert-girl! Is what Akane is after all," she laughed, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Listen here, if there's any pervert here, it's the guy you're manhandling there!" she barked like a brainless dog.

Is that really how I see her?

"Airen is no pervert. You jealous Ranma no under you?" she snickered, grouping my chest. And I lied there a ragdoll, too weak to make a move.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous! Why would I be?" she asked, her voice raised.

"So uncute," I said under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did," I mumbled.

"Obvious answer to obvious question. Akane love Ranma, but not as much as Shampoo love." She rested her head on my neck, flashing a devious smile only I could see.

Both her eyes twitching, teeth gritted against one another, and nails drawing blood into her palms, she stormed off into the distance. I did absolutely nothing, but insult after insult, misunderstanding after misunderstanding, she hadn't changed; she wouldn't change. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe if I'd been a little more understanding when we'd first met... no, regrets won't change anything. How'm I s'pposed to feel being crushed by a cute pest?

"Cute?" I questioned myself.

"You call Shampoo cute?" She pressed her nose to my own.

"Uh, no I uh, was just, well, thinking, but it came out, and uh, you see..." I bumbled, my throat burning as the two of us stared into one another's eyes. I hardly blinked as I took deep breaths, almost afraid to breathe.

"Hm. I know problem, Ranma come with Shampoo yes?" She startled me, forcing my ears to ring and my vision to blur.

"I uh, d-don't think I can uh, walk, see m-my legs are-" I said as she cut me off.

"Is no problem! Shampoo give ride to Cat Cafe," she said. "Then talk with airen!" She stood up for the first time in what seemed like years. With my midsection pounding she heaved me onto the back of her bicycle, saying, "Hold on tight!" And, probably against my better judgment, I did.


	2. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter II: Don't Cry**

* * *

><p>Arriving with a skid, I fell off the back of the bicycle. The wind rustled through my tattered pants as my legs jittered, feeling as though they were made of wet cardboard. No matter the effort, I couldn't stand; it was hopeless. The warmth of a hand on my shoulder forced my body to twitch, being a stark contrast to the cold that had entwined itself with my clothing.<p>

With the only sound between us a paper bag whispering to the wind, she hoisted me up, allowing me to use her as support; the smile on her face never diminishing. Weak to the point of having to use another as a crutch, how pathetic had I become? On another day, one of the hundreds before, I'd fight it, oh man I'd fight it. But something held me in place, glazing over my thought processes, enjoying every moment of it. The coldness of winter that I never thought would go away, cursing my fragile body, melted away as the seasonal transition of my emotions.

Was her devotion of delusion? I guess that's what I really wanted to know. That is to say, would it be comparable to Kuno's? T'say she is or isn't the pest I've thought her to be. A pest doesn't really appreciate someone. At the end of the day, it seems like it's only me that appreciates my good qualities. After all, Akane couldn't even name one.

"You sit on chair." She appointed me to a chair. As if I didn't know what a chair was.

Sitting, both the hind legs shattered—tipping me backwards—with my head whacking against the edge of the table adjacent.

"Aaaiiiyyaa! Ranma okay?" she asked, tipping the broken chair up, sliding my poor body to another.

"Never better," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Good, good. Now wait while Shampoo grab bandages."

"Bandages? For what?" I asked.

"Is not aware of wounds?" She pointed to my legs.

My pants had been shredded, with fresh blood peeping out from the already dried blood on my knees. When had that happened? Was I so out of it that I didn't 'ven notice my injuries? They were just cuts 'nd scrapes with a bit of bruising, but still. It must'a happened when her bicycle landed on me. Maybe that was 30 minutes ago, time escaped me, but being so oblivious for so long. All I recall on the ride here was holding on for my life, like a child, afraid of getting lost in a crowd.

Had I regressed t'that of a child, unable to take care of himself? Since when did a guy like me pity himself, or let simple things frighten him? It had to be stress, just too much stress piling up. Loitering at the Cat Cafe didn't exactly help that, nor did Shampoo's fractured grasp of Japanese [English], but at least I could order a free meal while I was at it.

"This sting only for moment," she said, applying the antiseptic.

After both my legs were wrapped up, I asked for a bowl of ramen. It wasn't long before she came out with a steaming bowl that I don't really recall eating. There was food there, but I blinked and it was gone.

After a momentary silence I spoke up, "So, you said you know what my problem is?"

"Mm. That right. Ranma problem simple problem."

"And how do ya figger that?" I asked.

"You need honesty with self. You too busy worrying, afraid of your emotion," she said.

"Afraid of my emotions?"

"You always too afraid to express true feelings inside, too worried about what someone thinks," she replied.

"Someone?"

"Anyone."

"Who's anyone?" I inquired.

"Could be Shampoo, could be pervert-girl, but doesn't matter. Unless Ranma say what he really feeling, he always have problem." She grabbed the bowl off the table, taking it to the kitchen.

Honest with my feelings? I didn't expect her to say something that'd hit so close to home like that. Knowing my problem was the first step. Solving it was something else entirely. She's right, but whenever I've tried to tell someone how I feel, or express my emotions, it comes out wrong.

After such a rough couple of days, I s'ppose I don't got much to lose. Not much harm in just comin' on out and sayin' how I feel. That's what'll do, psyche myself into it. Ignore the inhibitions, and just go for it. I'll use what little strength I got left to see Akane and say what I've been meaning to say.

Staggering on wobbling knees, I fell to the ground, the darkness in love with me, asking me if I was dreaming of it. What am I talking about? The musings of a deranged man...

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes to the snow landing atop my face, I beamed upward, shaking my head. The vein on the side of my head throbbing, with the sensation of acid rushing up and down my throat. Where was I? The roof? How did I get back to the dojo from the cafe? Did someone carry me? Why would they leave me on the roof? All questions with no answers. Perhaps I'd just dreamed up all that. It would make sense considerin' that creepy monster that suddenly appeared and disappeared. Must'a been.<p>

Following in suit of my dream, I went to the bath to soak and relive my aches. Walking through the hallway the noise of an object shattering caught my attention. Call it a hunch, but given the eerie similarity to my dream, I rushed to Akane's room, bursting through the door way. What I saw made my skin crawl. The same creature had slithered in through a crevice in the window, lurching over her bedside.

"Wake up stupid!" I screamed, launching myself at the beast.

Somehow, someway, it failed to block my attack, smashing through the window into the garden.

"What's going on!?" She fell from her bed, a blanket wrapped around her head. Struggling to get it off, she bumped into her nightstand, falling over once more, a lamp breaking over her head.

"Somethin's after ya, and it ain't pretty lookin'," I answered, helping take the blanket off.

"Something? Don't you mean someone?" she asked.

"No, something."

The beast resurfaced, spiraling towards me, wailing like a banshee. Strange how in the dream it sounded so much different. Dropping my center of gravity, I kicked it in the ribs, sending it flying through the rooftop.

"That was... in my room?" She fell to her knees, her hand at her chest.

Nodding, I waited for the creature to return. Waiting, the sound of footsteps atop the rooftop prompted me hop up there myself. Nothing was there. With everyone gathering in the room below, including Ryoga from what I could see, it would seem my dream was only partially correct. A premonition that warned me in time to change the future.

The feeling of dried out skin pressed to my neck, my body falling limp, rolling off the rooftop. Flashes of white light surged through my vision as my ears rung. Lying still for a minute, the sound of screaming prompted me to stand. Half blind and coughing, I fought my ailments, darting to back to Akane's room.

Making out silhouettes of Ryoga and the monster's figures, I closed my eyes and listened for their footsteps. Ryoga was going to get himself killed; he was reckless. As it moved to him, preparing to strike, I dashed past him and slammed my fist into its midsection, sending it zipping through another wall.

"What'd you do that for? I had the situation taken care of," Ryoga boasted.

"Shut up will ya," I panted, sitting on the bed. "Somethin' tells me it won't be back, at least not tonight.

"Says you. I'm keepin' watch all night for my dear, sweet Akane," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Uh... yeah, that's very thoughtful of you Ryoga, but I'd rather not sleep in a room full of holes," she stated.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone to sleep, that is besides Ryoga, who'd taken it upon himself to patrol the garden. Crossing my legs, I decided to wait outside the spare room Akane and the other's had decided to share. This time around, there wasn't a chance to talk about what happened yesterday. But if it was any indication, the talk wouldn't deviate much from how it'd already gone. My only choice was to wait until morning, explaining my feelings then and there. Then I'll know that I'd done all that I could, overcoming my small parade of fears.<p>

Resting my eyes, my thoughts echoed, and echoed, and echoed.

* * *

><p>"Why did you sleep out here?" the subtle voice forced my eyes to open.<p>

"Akane?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Could we talk?"

"I suppose..." she replied.

We walked outside and sat on the deck, a silence growing between us. Silence was the last thing we needed, and neither of us wanted it, at least I didn't. With all my might, I swallowed my pride and spoke, "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? No, why do you ask?" She turned to me with a raised eyebrow, her face resting atop her palm.

"After what happened yesterday-" I began.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I know you don't. But at least hear out one thing I have to say," I said.

"One thing?" she asked.

"One thing."

"Okay shoot," she said.

"Regardless of what happened, well, I uh... I don't take it personally. I guess the best t'put it is to say I had an epiphany last night," I said.

"An epiphany? That's unlike you... in fact I didn't even know epiphany was in your vocabulary," she retorted, gasping with a snicker.

Ignoring it I continued, "If I'm not honest with my emotions, I'll never overcome my own weaknesses. Akane." I moved closer to her, my mouth becoming dry. "I... l-lov.. l-lovve y-ywho."

"W-what?" She fell back onto her hands, her cheek pressing against her eye.

Looking to the ground, I wanted to puke. All sounds in the distance faded—my ears tuned specifically to her voice, waiting, begging for her to speak.

Then as if by supernatural intervention, she did, "I'm sorry. Ranma I really am."

Feeling a kick to my chest I peered up to her, my mouth hanging open. After all the courage I'd worked up, after all the effort I'd put up, after everything.

"I just don't feel the same way, not anymore," she said, getting up and leaving.

Funny. Being honest with my feelings, it didn't seem to do anything for me. Some advice. The world around me began to shatter, with my body weakening, and my skin crawling with goosegumps. I don't wanna be seen around this place for awhile, I can't be, I won't be. There's no way I could look her in the eyes after that.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets—with my chin held low—I began to walk down the street. The snowfall had increased severalfold, but it didn't matter; it was fitting. It was like an outward manifestion of my heart. The chilled air biting my skin was a pleasant reminder that all I had was me.

"Nihao, Ranma!" came the high pitched voice of Shampoo, right on schedule.

Sidestepping her bicycle, I walked past her.

"Ranma?" she called to me, but I didn't answer.

Hearing the sound of her bike hitting the fence, I knew she'd chase me down, no matter how fast I'd run. So I stopped and waited.

"Why you no answer?" she asked, approaching me.

"You give some really bad advice, y'know?" I said, not bothering to turn around.

"Advice? Shampoo never give Ranma advice," she said, stepping in front of me.

That's right, it was just a dream. It seemed so real though, with it mirroring today's events so close.

"Forget I said anything."

"What's wrong?" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

In that instant tears couldn't help but flow from my face, no matter how hard I tried t'hide it with my bangs, she noticed.

"Nothin'," I replied.

"Is not nothing," she stated, wiping a tear away.

"What would you know?" I clenched my fist, clamping my eyes shut.

"When someone you love in pain, you feel pain; Shampoo feel airen's pain." She pressed my chin up with her finger,

Opening my puffy eyes, the tears continued to drizzle down my cheeks, with my nose stuffed up. Instead of her usual glowing, dumb, stupid grin, was a frown. The water in my eyes attracted the wind, irritating my eyes further, producing more water, repeating a vicious cycle that forced them to begin twitching. No matter the effort I exerted to force myself to stop, I couldn't. I was crying... in front of a girl. But what if that's also what being honest with my emotions was? Letting down my walls in front of someone that wouldn't deject me.

Wrapping her arms around me, she spoke to me only with her warmth. I felt safe, at home, being able to vent without worrying about my own petty insecurities. It didn't matter if we were in the freezing cold, it didn't matter if we were anywhere at all. We. I'd forgotten just who I was with.

A lavender aroma swirled around the tip of my nose through the congestion as my tears dried. Had she always worn this scent?

Breaking from our embrace I ran my hand through my bangs, taking a deep breath as I sniveled. The snow'ad accumulated up to our knees, with a dense fog makin' it difficult t'see anything beyond two meters ahead.

"It hail soon, you come home with Shampoo?" she asked, disappearing into the fog.

"I don't know," I replied.

Coming back with her bicycle, she grabbed my hand and spoke, "Snow too thick to ride, Ranma come with to feel better yes?"

"Feel better?" I asked, beginning to lose my balance.

"You catch cold if stay here long. Is not wanting to get sick? Then come with Shampoo," she stated, tugging on my hand.

"I'm not even sure which way is which," I confessed, feeling like Ryoga.

"Hm. Maybe this way," she said, seeming to point in a random direction.

Sighing and unwilling to return to the dojo, I gripped her hand. She held mine tight, making sure not to get separated in the fog. As my fingers rubbed against hers, I noticed her hand was as soft as a fine silk. There were so many things that I never seemed to observe up til now. Maybe her actions weren't out of some sort of selfish love confection she'd baked up; maybe it was genuine kindness.


	3. A Place With No Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter III: A Place With No Name**

**A/N: **Hello everyone. This chapter's come a little later than I'd initially planned on releasing it. (So sorry.) The reason being, I find it a little difficult writing an insensitive, cheap, selfish and oblivious character such as Ranma as being consistently introspective with a hint of mental eloquence. In order to accomplish such a task at all, I had create a pretty big shock, followed by some psychedelic experiences. Hopefully everything ends up falling into place and you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>The fog began to roll along the ground, swirling 'round our knees. Its presence didn't feel natural; it poured and mixed with itself like it were bein' directed, by someone, something. Trekking through it at times felt like moving through tar, our legs tiring out here and there, forcing us to rest for several moments.<p>

Despite just how close Shampoo was, I may as well've been alone. The more we drifted, the more we walked, the more she didn't seem herself. It was as though I were being led around by a corpse. Before long not even a murmur escaped her lips, nothin' t'all. The warmth in her hand dissipated into the cold ether that surrounded us, swallowing not only our bodies, but the joy that had once bothered me, the joy that'd caused me hours of backaches 'nd turmoil.

"Shampoo," I called to her.

She stopped, her bicycle falling to the ground. A silent breeze wandered through my shirt, making me cringe as it wrapped around my backside.

"Hey," I said, freeing my hand and placing it on her shoulder.

It was freezing, far colder than my own, as if she'd been locked in a freezer overnight. My head spun as nausea overtook my abdomen, with a headache spinning, turning and skewering my senses. I closed my eyes for but a moment, opening them again to realize we'd been fallin', fallin' through space and time. Maybe we were dead.

The white fog receded as we glided through the air, her silhouette filling with details. The life in her eyes was gone; they were blank, glazed over with an expression of nothingness. Reaching out to her we fell into a pool of water, still being forced down, deeper and deeper. She'd become a cat, a monster of true evil, a creature that would crawl durin' the nights, lurking, hoping to pounce and slice at its prey's jugular. Unable to scream, unable to move, my body remained motionless, taken aback by the horrid cat form she possessed, yet also by the fact that even in such a devilish form, she remained lifeless.

Blue and green hues of the pool we'd sunk into turned to black, and even though I trembled, even though my eyes teared up, I grabbed hold of a paw, to make sure not to lose her in the abyss that had claimed us like so. The pressure increased, so much that keeping my eyes open was too much to bear. Cold soon became warm as we slammed to the sandy floor, the pressure drilling us through the sand into rock until we broke out the other side.

Wiping the water from my eyes, I looked up at the wall of rock we'd fallen from. It was an asteroid, with water drifting about 'round from the hole we'd sprung out from. Pastel colors of green, blue and sometimes purple and red marred each other in the distance, with the sparkles of far away stars enveloping all directions.

Funny. Space didn't 'ave air last time I checked. We had to've died. Was this'place Hell? Were we such awful people? Maybe I'd been too careless and insensitive to people, but Shampoo? What wrong could she'd done? Looking to her, a cold sweat overtook me. She'd been transformed back t' a human... no clothes in sight. More important than that though were her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. She looked so helpless, alone; dead. There was a pulse, but no breathing.

There was no time to waste, no matter how fast we fell, no matter what obstacle, I had to at least try and save her. CPR couldn't be difficult, not for a martial artist of my caliber. All I'd t' do was give her air n'd place my hands on her chest t' pump it in her or somethin'. My hands on her chest, my lips on her lips.

As we fell into an asteroid field, my heart felt like t'was gonna explode outa my throat. Heat kicked me in my lower spine as I jerked back, with my breaths staggering. During my hesitation the asteroids began to bombard us, zooming past us faster than I could react. If I didn't save her soon it'd be too late, it'd be over and it'd be my fault. The bruising and blood that spilled from her shoulders, her chest, it was all because I was too weak to protect her; to protect someone weaker than myself.

Each asteroid had knocked her farther away, with the only thing holdin' us together the grip I still had on her wrist. Pulling her to me, the veins in my arms and head about to pop, an asteroid struck my backside. All the air in my lungs vanished. Catching my breath in stutters, but never giving up on pulling her to me. As my thumb moved over her wrist, the pulsations slowed until reaching a complete stop.

Tears streaming down my face, I wanted to scream, but couldn't. Nothin' came out, not even a whisper. Making sure it wasn't a false alarm, making sure that maybe I was wrong, and that everything was gonna be okay af'ter all, I searched for her pulse one more time. In doing so an asteroid struck my wrist, severing our ties to one another; her body eaten alive by the rocks as it faded into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Cold water poured over my face as I gasped, rolling off the roof onto the deck. What happened? I was back at the dojo; however the sight didn't sooth my pounding heart one bit. Was it another dream? Why was I having such terrible night terrors? Two in one night, so similar, yet so different.<p>

If it were a dream, then Shampoo didn't die, and it wasn't my fault. But what if such a situation did arise, would I act 'ny different? The downpour made it difficult to think, to process everything. Finding it best to warm up with a bath, I hauled myself up and into the Tendo's. What time could 't be? Was everyone asleep? I s'ppose it didn't matter that much, but leaving everythin' bottled up couldn't be good for me.

Hopping in the bath, the sensations of warm water overtook the bitter cold that had numbed my skin. Nothin' to worry about, just time to soak, to enjoy myself. Crash! Came another familiarity. Could it be? Could everything be happening over again? Was it another dream? Or did I keep making mistakes, mistakes that forced the day—or rather, night—to repeat itself?

Wasting no time in getting dressed, I cut corners to Akane's room, sliding in to meet nothing in particular. Odd. If something had broken in the hallway, then why would the monster be sneaking into her room through a crack in the window? Unless... Taking my chances and leaving the sleeping macho girl to her dreams, I sprinted to the living room, and then the kitchen, until finally coming face to face with one of t' hellspawns in the bedroom hallway. Another peered from Akane's window as the other stared directly into my eyes.

Disgustin' freaks. Those things creepin' around the place, someone just waking up 'nd bumpin' into one. My skin crawled as I clenched my fist.

"What the hell are you?" I mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

It didn't reply. Instead its body swayed like a pendulum. Jerking back and forth, ready to pounce. First there was only one, then there was two. What if a third or fourth existed? Then what? If I woke everyone up it'd only frighten them and that idiot Ryoga would probably get himself killed again.

If by some stroke of probability I'd gotten the upper hand with t' one looming over me, there'd be a good chance the second would take me from behind.

Pivoting to my left into Akane's room, I slammed the door shut and bounced to her bed. Covering her mouth as her eyes opened, blocking her kicks and punches, I forced her eyes to the window, t' which she grew pale. Turning to her I motioned that another was outside her door, waiting to harvest her.

"What are they?" she whispered, clamped onto my shoulder.

"I don't know, but they want you," I replied.

"Why me?"

Instead of replying with an insult, I paced myself. "Could be anything."

"You'll protect me won't you?" she asked, muffled by my shirt.

"Yeah, dont'cha worry 'bout it," I answered.

Taking a deep breath I ripped the door open. Nothing was there. Only the sound of the clock ticking from her room resonated. Glancing back to the window, the other one'd vanished too. Then it hit me, like a sack full of kittens. Each scenario played out different based on my reactions, but the overall chain of events remained the same. Meaning they wouldn't return.

"You should get some rest," I told her, walking away, not bothering t' look her in the eyes. "Don't worry, if they return I'll send them to their graves."

No matter what I could say to her about what happened the other day, no matter how I expressed my feelings, it wouldn't change anything. Waiting outside her room and staying up all night would prove t' only stress me out. I'd keep 'n eye out and put up a trap so I could sleep safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Yawning and heading to the bathroom I had confirmed my suspicions. Nothing returned. Moreover, every time I dosed off or slept after those reoccurring nightmares, I didn't dream. Something was amiss, and it had to do with those... things, but what?<p>

Rinsing my mouth, the sound of tin cans rattling echoed in the distance. Running outside to the deck I took a breath of relief as it was only Mr. Tendo that'd fallen victim to my trap.

"Why is the neighbors dog attacking father?" Kasumi asked Nabiki.

"Was this your plan to capture the monsters?" Akane folded her arms.

"What? It was a good plan," I said.

And it was. If they came back, they'd get caught in fishing line tied onto tin cans, which opened the kennel to the neighbors dog... that I borrowed.

"Monsters?" everyone asked in unison.

"Uh, nothin'." I scratched the back of my head laughing.

"Ranma, is there something you're not telling us?" Pops beamed me across the head.

"Why of course not dear old dad o' mine," I said, returning the favor.

Waltzing back into my room I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. Explaining everything to everyone would only cause panic. They didn't need to know the situation, yet. Knowing Mr. Tendo and Pops, they'd overreact and do somethin' stupid.

* * *

><p>Skippin' out on breakfast again, I strolled down the street. The winds howled under the overcast, but at least the snow from t' other day'd melted, and there was no fog in sight. The rest that transpired didn't make a lick of sense, but I s'ppose that's what happens with dreams. Still, despite how much sense it didn't make, it all played back in my mind like it was happening again in front o' me. What did it mean?<p>

"Nihao, Ranma!" came the voice I was expecting, breaking my reverie.

"Hey," I said, jerking my head away as she stopped her bike.

For some reason, I couldn't look her in the eyes. The image of her lifeless, tattered body super'mposed over her, reminding me of my own inability to protect her.

"You okay? Ranma?" She tilted her head and waved a hand in front of my face.

"I uh, yeah," I said in a cough.

"You no look okay."

"Well, maybe I'm not," I said.

Perhaps if I told her everything that'd happened, or better yet, that old hag, I could make sense of what was going on.

"Ranma no eat breakfast?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Ranma pale. Look like you need energy." She nodded.

"Right. Whaddya say to giving me a ride to the Cat Cafe so I could get some?" I inquired.

"Aiiyaa! That sound great," she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Askin' for a ride of all things. Runnin' to the cafe wouldn't be a problem, no problem at'all. Yet, I felt obligated to stay close to her, as if I were... afraid of losing her? A sensation of vertigo swept by me, my chest pounding with a heat that rose from my shoulders to my forehead. The more that transpired, the more weird things that happened, t' more I came to realize how fearful I really was.

It was just CPR, so what if our lips had t' make contact. What was the big deal? Why was I so inhibited by things like that?

"Ranma?" she called to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said, hopping on t' back of her bike, facing the opposite direction 'nd not bothering to hold on.


	4. Your Precious Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter IV: Your Precious Love**

**A/N: **Hello again everyone. This chapter was only delayed due to being busy with other projects. It's a little shorter, but I like to be clever with what I'm writing. There's plenty of references and allusions littered throughout each chapter, from things as blatant as chapter titles to subtle one liners. Anyway, I'll try to finish the next chapter at a lesser interval this time. Don't punish me with brutality.

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. The sound of the clock pounded on my eardrums. Tick. Tock. It repeated itself. Not a single person entered the cafe. With Shampoo fixing up breakfast, I was alone. Left ta an impression of loneliness, with every ticking tock pushing my mind a kilometer away from my body.<p>

Even though no one had died, no one had left my life, the emptiness around me swelled and forced a shiver up my chest. What was real, what wasn't, I couldn't say. Were the walls about to crumble, with a flood of frigid water to crash forward and carry me to my death? Or was I really at the cafe?

"Is done!" she said, my torso jolting to sit up in the chair.

Her words echoed for a second.

"Great," I said, letting out a large breath as cold tingles swept past my forehead.

"You no look well," she said as I banged my elbow on the table.

"What makes you say that?"

"Bags under eyes, slow reactions, is acting weird," she said, folding her arms.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, dropping the empty bowel in my lap.

Why did I do that?

"Is that bad."

"I guess it's been affectin' me worse than I thought," I said, dropping the bowel on the ground.

Looking to the shattered remains and sighing, she took a seat near me. "What worse than Ranma thought?"

Tick. Tock. Each sound lingered longer than the last. It'd taken an hour to fully explain the situation to Shampoo, and with great difficulty as I struggled to wrap my head around the details of what happened. For a moment I waited for her t' freeze or shatter into a million different pieces, as if she wasn't meant to hear a word of it.

"Where begin..." she said, cupping her chin and staring to the ground.

The sound of her voice caused me to tip back in my chair, falling over. She didn't notice.

"You say Shampoo naked in Ranma's arms?" she said, gleaming up at me as I adjusted my seat.

"That's what you take from all that." I massaged my forehead, with the invading darkness over my eyes attacking the burning.

Giggling she placed a hand on my shoulder. "No. Is just best part of course."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe best plan is rest now," she said, nodding.

"I don't think I could sleep right now even if I wanted to." I feigned a laugh.

Removing her hand from my shoulder, I stretched my legs and popped my back. My body was sore, my eyes were burnin', but sleep wouldn't help, and it could take me back again. Always around this time it happened.

Feeling a hard plop in my lap I gasped for air. She'd thrown herself onto me, latching her arms around my neck. The strength just wasn't in me t' resist.

The scent of lavender saturated my clothing while she breathed onto my neck. Its tickling forced my arms to twitch, as my own breath staggered out.

Kiss. She kissed my neck. Feeling magma churn in my cheeks, I kicked the table, knocking the chair off balance. We fell to the ground, side by side.

"Ranma," she whispered to my ear.

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. My body was stuck. No matter what I told it to do, to answer, to stand up, to take a deep breath; it wouldn't listen.

"Take Shampoo's love therapy. It make you feel better."

Love therapy? All saliva in my mouth had dried up, the dry gulps irritating the back of my throat. The warmth of her body washed along my skin in vibrations, engulfing all the cold sweat, mingling with it, creating a shock that made me gasp for air. She couldn't be planning to. She wouldn't go that far.

A flash of fabric sped through the air, emulating the feelin' of bein' on a roller coaster droppin' down t' Hell.

"If Ranma dream of Shampoo body, then that mean he want see, want touch, want explore," she whispered, nipping at my ear.

"Th-that ain't true at'all!" I shivered.

"Shhh!" She placed a finger atop my lips. "Only one way for honesty. Let your body react to Shampoo's love therapy."

As her breasts pressed to my chest, the sound of rocks swirling against the blade of a blender permeated through the cafe. First a mashing, then a crushing, then a mixing. I couldn't speak a lick of puree, but that inflection would always be one of malice ta me. Shifting my gaze to Shampoo, she collapsed on top of me, blood trickling down her shoulders.

Taking a breath, with my fingers shaking, I set her to the side. The noises continued to bounce off the walls while I tilted her chin up. No wounds to her neck. I exhaled. Punctures along her collarbone. No, bite marks... bite marks? They could be so fast to slip under my radar? To shadow me and observe; stalking me for their own sick ambitions. Diggin' my nails into my palms, I stood and closed my eyes.

Shampoo would be fine; she was only unconscious. If they were faster than my eyes could see, then I would concentrate to gather an audible sight of their movements. Left t' right, right t' left. They crawled the ceiling like spiders, speaking to one another.

A full stop. There it stood, lurched over my position, hoverin' over me. The veins in its hands pulsating at an alarming rate, as if its blood were being sucked out by a machine. Saliva dripped into my hair. Then its voice. The language it spoke, how it was generated. I staggered back, losing my breath. Its teeth were layered, like a shark's, but rotating with each layer grinding into each other.

Breathing had forsaken me. I couldn't breathe. My legs gave out on me. Three slashes across my chest. When did it move? So damned fast—was there any way to retaliate against such a disgusting monster? Rolling over and playing dead would probably get us both killed, but what other options were there?

Running away with no direction was out of the question. Maybe blinding it and hiding somewhere to think up a strategy would work. But with what? Its eyes were indented in its head, almost so much that seeing them at all was a chore. Inhaling, I nicked my hand on a piece of the broken bowel from earlier. Ah! That's it.

Feigning a stumble forward, I pressed a few crumbled shards to my thumb and launched them by index finger. A tremoloing screech fluctuated from its clutched mouth... soothing in a way. Not knowing where the other had ran off to, I grabbed Shampoo's clothing and limp body and darted out of the cafe, running and runnin'. There had to be some place, some place safe for just a little while we could hide.

The Tendo's wouldn't be safe. It'd have to be somewhere inconspicuous. Somewhere we could blend in. Dashing from tree branch to telephone poll, I noticed the streets to be deserted. Droppin' in front of a hardware store, glass shot through my shoe and broke the skin. Pulling out the shard, Shampoo stirred. All the windows nearby had been shattered, some stained with blood, others not. Dodging the slivers of glass scattered about, I walked into the store.

Nobody was there. It was quiet, at least, until the ticking and tocking of a clock heightened my blood pressure. No doubt they had somethin' to do about it all, but what? Did they harvest everyone? Better yet, would they return to areas they'd already hit in search of survivors? Sighing, I lumped her onto a chair in one of the aisles.

"Hey," I said, clapping my hands.

She groaned.

"Anyone in there?" I knocked on her forehead.

"Knock off," she said, swatting at my hand, her voice hoarse.

Coughing, she rubbed her eyes, and then the holes over her chest. "Aiya! What happen?"

"First I think you should put your clothes on." I looked away.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed.

"They're after us; they're after everyone," I said.

"They injure Shampoo huh?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Tensing up, her arms wrapped around my midsection, with her head resting on my back.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it."

"So what we do?" she asked.

"I dunno. And to be honest, I don't feel too safe talkin' 'bout anything here either."

"What about circus?"

"The circus?" I scratched the back of my head.

"You no hear? It just come to town other day," she said, pulling a flier out of nowhere, still holding onto me.

"Whaddya know?" I grabbed the flier. "This is perfect."

"Ranma?"

"Huh? Yeah?" I answered.

She didn't reply, but the warmth of her embrace continued to resonate. Strange how in the cafe I felt so alone. So alone with everyone around, yet with just her, just her touch, I feel no sorrow. When the thought of her dying, rather it was in a dream or not, colored me blue; dropping me to my knees. What could such a feeling be? It was all s'new, so sudden. At times it was like a haze in a maze, maybe in a cave, whereas at others it was just plain fear. My heart began to race. Fear...

For once, I didn't want her to step away. Rotating in her grasp, my hands made their way around her waist. Not even the cold wind could turn my head back around.

"Shampoo," I whispered, lowering my eyelids.

Looking up she appeared out of breath.

"I'm glad you're here with me right now," I said.

Her jaw hung low with watery eyes.

"Together we'll see blue skies again." I smiled.

"Ranma all I need to get by," she said as she nuzzled her head into my neck.

Our bodies pressed together radiated a heat that could melt the ices of any heartless vacuum. Neither of us moved, instead we remained motionless, well minus the occasional quiver. Lost in time, my worries faded away. Never had contact with another comforted me so. Was it love? If it was, then when I had confessed to Akane in my dream, I was mistaken. Love wasn't somethin' to be tossed around, to confront one day, and cower from another. Maybe Shampoo's way of expressing it was superficial and childish, but at least she was consistent. That's more than I could say for myself, with anyone about anything. Still, the same could never be said for Akane. That was also then, and this is now. There was no sense livin' in the past, not when the present felt so good, no matter how what was around us poised its gloom.

Drifting off, the last sound I heard before the lights went out was ticking of the clock.


	5. To Be or Not to Be? Not to Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter V: To Be or Not to Be? Not to Be**

**A/N: **Well, this was actually supposed to be posted two days after chapter four, but I figured it'd be better saved for Halloween. It's shorter, the shortest one yet, and I think it fits better that way. Hope you all enjoy and had a hellish Halloween. c:

* * *

><p>Throb after throb I gasped for air. Clutching the side of my head, the winds blew straight through me. It was the dead of night. Clouds hid the moon, creating a nightmarish darkness that frightened even my own shadow away. Somethin' about it made me want to jump up, run away and scream while crying. Why? Good question. It was an overwhelming feeling that dissipated with every deep breath. The anxiety loved to creep and crawl up my spine, as though something were watching from afar, the darkest of alleyways, desiring to harvest me.<p>

Yet, there I was. Alone, keeled over in the middle of the street. Any sort of creature wanting my blood would surely jump at the chance. Or maybe they couldn't tell if I were dead or alive. Since when was it like me t' act like roadkill, frozen out of fear? The new me. Nothin' but a damned coward. Heh. Maybe it was more than that. Fate.

Wave after wave the winds swirled underneath my arms. Five seconds of calm bliss, the nerves underneath my skin sighing in relief, only to be met with another grating attack. The feeling of loneliness was inviting. Addicting enough that there was a pleasure in feeling sorry for myself, a pleasure that howling wind gave. It was knowing that if I gave in, defeated, that I'd fade away, and by extension, my problems too.

Closing my eyes, I accepted whatever the darkness would bring.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" I scratched the tip of my nose.

"Ranma no time to be sleeping!" Shampoo slapped me across the cheek.

"Hey! Watch it will ya?" I shouted, jumping up.

"I was just worried," she said, looking away.

And just like that, with the sound of her voice, I was back ta normal. The darkness, no, the ambiance was playing tricks on me, almost as if when alone it made me suggestible to it.

"I'm sorry. I dunno what came over me."

"You no remember what they do?" she asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"What they do?"

Her silhouette nodded. "Is not safe here. Come."

With the help of her direction, we settled ourselves in a ravine covered by a canopy of trees and brush. The ridge shielded us from any invader's sight from behind, while various debris and shrubs camouflaged us from every other direction.

"Oh Ranma," she murmured, resting on my shoulder.

"What is it? What happened? Why was I out cold on'ta street?"

Leaning her forehead into the side of my head, she whispered, "Is not okay. What happened is not okay."

"What do you mean?" I matched her inflection.

"Lights went out. Darkness surround us. Ranma try to protect Shampoo, but it too late," she said.

"Yeah the lights went out, but everything after that's a blur."

"They snatch Shampoo and Ranma, carrying off in opposite directions. Not know what happen to Ranma, but Shampoo taken to horrible place," she said, tears beginning to fall to my shoulder.

"A horrible place?" I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes and letting the burning echo, focusing on her words.

"Very much. Cold room with stars. Shampoo was only one left alive."

"Left... alive?" I said, exhaling on her neck, pinching my thumb into my index as ta thought of those things possibly murdering everyone, especially her, entered my mind.

She returned the embrace, nuzzling her head as she spoke. "They treat humans as food. We their food Ranma. Fertilizer, food, decoration, it no matter. Shampoo just barely escape room, running until tripping down cliff to here, where I remain for hours, hoping Ranma okay."

"I see. That makes things pretty grim ya know?" I laughed, a tear falling from my own eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice staggering.

"But it'll be okay. We got each other, and we won't let 'em separate us again, right?

"Right." She let out a sigh.

If it were a nightmare, we were never going to wake up. If it were really nighttime, daylight would never come. If it were the truth, we might die. How strange it was my energy only depleted itself, no matter the amount of rest I got. The enemy that finally got the best of us all. What a joke. Yet no one's laughing. There wouldn't be a chance to get t' any carnival. Like it'd make a fucking difference. It was a stupid idea. If they could find us in such a secluded place, hidden like this, then a carnival wouldn't do us any good at all.

As we held each other, basking in the heat that shielded us from the cold, that dreadful sound vacillated above us. My heart pounded, my legs lost feeling, my back grew cold with sweat; and my breaths grew shallow. Her nails dug into my skin as her head buried further into my neck. Was this it? Was our time at hand? I held my breath.

10 seconds passed. One minute passed. Six minutes passed. Nothing. I let out my breath. A twig snapped nearby. It was lurking, waiting, creeping between the trees to observe and take us. All it had to do was turn around, walk around the bend and duck. More loomed over the horizon, their elongated bodies shown by the highlights of their contour from brief scatters of moonlight fighting through the clouds.

More twigs snapped and leaves crunched. They were searching for us. They were killers, chillers, thrillers. They didn't care. Our heads would hang from their mantles, and it would mean nothing to them, that our lives were taken away, against our wills. They probably killed most everyone else. Pops? Somehow I don't think so. Akane... maybe.

Dear, sweet, innocent, Shampoo taken away from me for good. Shaking, we grasped onto one another, our breaths trembling. They weren't trying to be cautious anymore. They knew we were in the area, somewhere close. The noises were a distraction.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey."

"Shampoo, I love you," I said, kissing her neck.

"It's not ogre Ranma. Not yet, my love."


	6. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter VI: What's Going On?**

**A/N: I wanted to post this chapter on November 1st, but things got in the way. Hopefully there won't be a long wait anymore, but there's no guarantee. It is my intention that you (the reader) are somewhat-if not thoroughly-confused. This is not your run-of-the-mill lovey-dovey fanfic (with horror elements). You might describe much of it as an acid trip echoing emotional demons, stylized after something like _Run Lola Run_. Now that isn't a spoiler, because it's not what's "actually" happening. It's just an adjective way to say there's something cohesive going on; an order arsing from chaos. With that said, there is a theme to the story, as there should be with fiction that sacrifices plot for the exploration of the human condition.**

* * *

><p>It would only take a keen eye to find us, then a couple of seconds to get the job done. Add it up. We're gonna die. At least in one another's arms anyhow. What a way to go, dying in ignorance.<p>

Not a damned thing so far's made 'ny sense. I'm stupefied by it. I just wish I could'a said goodbye t' everyone. My body shivered as my eyes became crestfallen, yet I smiled. What could it all mean, if anything at all.

"Ranma, no give up. Please..." she whispered.

Leaves crunching, as if something had turned its heel in place on them, caused my body to tremble.

"Giving up is weakness, and the Ranma I know not weak," she said, raising her voice.

"People have t' realize their limitations sometime, Shampoo," I said, looking away from her.

"No! What wrong with you?" she yelled, slapping me.

Branches crackled while leaves compressed in the distance, growing closer at an alarming speed from all directions.

"If Ranma believe that, then fight like man of honor, until the end!" She crawled out from our crevice.

Following in suit, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. My skin felt numb. Tremble after tremble, and then nothing. It was as if my body had couldn't take it and given up. Maybe that was why timed seemed to slow with every heartbeat. If my body were shutting down, it would explain the frigidness that fell across the bridge of my nose, spreading under my eyes, contrasting with the burning forcing them to close halfway.

The sounds of their pounces, darting on the forest floor, became such an amalgam that, discerning any sound at all was impossible. It was one big meat grinder, and we were at the center of it, just waiting for it all to happen. Seconds, only seconds later. They surrounded us. Nine to two. May as well had been thousands. She took a stance, while I did nothing. I couldn't, my head was spinning. Blurring, just a blur, and then darkness. The weight burdened to my eyelids had proven too much.

No chance. I stood there, sulking, wanting to help her, but my body wouldn't let me. Was it really sulking then? Could I even define sulking? Feeling sorry for myself, right? Probably more to it than that.

"Shampoo I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"I can't do anything, somethin's just wrong with me is all."

She didn't reply.

"Shampoo?" I called to her.

I forced my eyes open with what little strength I had left. She was gone. Everything was. The trees, the grass, the brush; it was all white. The brightness of the light hurt my eyes, forcing me to fall to the ground, clenching them. It was happening again. Was I in Hell? What could be worse than reliving such terrible events over and over.

For once, I embraced it. There was no escape. Nothing in my power could stop it from controlling me. Not unless whatever it was became known. A spell, a demon, Hell, there just wasn't a way to fight it.

* * *

><p>Somethin' wet brushed against my face. It was as if I had been activated again, with the usual black void coming into view. Opening my eyes, I could see we were still hidden within the earth. It was still dark. Shampoo was sleeping, resting on my side. It was just a nightmare.<p>

When did we fall asleep? Were they nearby? Were they ever nearby? How could I tell what was real? That last question had been goin' through my head for awhile. It was just a redundancy with no answer. There was no discernible way to make sense of it. Illusions, delusions, dreams, hallucinations; it didn't matter. All that mattered was, despite the despair of it all, she was with me.

Shampoo was with me. Why? My stomach churned as my back heated up from a cold sweat. Thinking back, a lot of my feelings and views took a 180 when it all began. There's no way someone can just love someone they didn't love before in a matter of days. Then again, the environment has been high-stakes, flushing me down a spiral of nonsense into a sewer of bullshit. There was also her love, which never made sense t' begin with. Maybe it was just admiration coupled with attraction that blossomed into a one-sided love. Maybe not.

The feel of her skin to my own allowed me to exhale inside. It was something that before would had made me uncomfortable. Part of me always wanted to get rid of her, yet another part would never let that happen. Like, I enjoyed the one-sided affair. Nobody needed to know my feelings for Akane; feelings so unstable they came one day and weren't there the next. With Shampoo, it was always different. She was my first kiss... from a girl. Maybe it was the sex appeal and her demure face. But there was also that avid persistence and affection.

Getting to know her better, not so much in words, but by... by something. Our interactions together. The time we spent together. It was memorable. Even hiding out in a humid forest, fearing for my life, I felt content. The confusion was like a mosquito bite and she was the Benadryl. Wondering about her, I focused on a row of trees across the ravine.

Staring off at them, wind rustled through their branches, producing a groaning that complimented their dull illumination. A tunnel of death, the damned moaning as they journey. What an absurd thought.

"Heh," I muttered.

Blinking, a creature manifested from the darkness, a couple meters away, peering into my eyes. Its head was almost egg shaped, with a face void of any life. It was as if the fat had been ripped away from the sides of its face, leaving indented scars with black spots. The body, if it were a body, hunched like an ape.

Tightening my hand on Shampoo's hip, my mouth dried up. Moving would startle it, yet even if I wanted, I couldn't. My body was frozen.

It sniffed, tilting its head up. Squinting, it snarled, disappearing.

I exhaled.

Its face manifested again. It sniffed again. Squinted again. Disappeared again.

Any noise it made was masked by t' groans of the trees and the whirls of the winds. Even though it looked ugly, that wasn't what made my chest pound. It gave off the distinct feeling it wanted to harm me, if I were a living creature.

Moving, breathing loud, anythin' that would make the slightest noise might flare up its attention. What was there to do? Nothing but think. Think about what? The only thing I hadn't dwelled on was what happened the day before it all began. Possibly something during that day triggered something.

Let's see... it was a rainy day, so I walked to school with an umbrella. Akane wanted us out earlier than usual. She was upset about something, from the night before. For once her scatterbrained temper wasn't focused on me. First Kuno showed up, acting like the idiot he was. We kicked him off to the Moon, so it couldn't be anything in relation to him. Then Shampoo parked her bicycle atop my head. Akane didn't have the patients for it and stormed off, and I kinda snapped, but it wasn't a big deal. Arriving at school-

Shampoo coughed, stirring in the dirt. Its face reappeared. This time a claw reached out to us. Its nails brushed against my cheek, the daintiness of their touch swerving down to my chin. It roared. Boy did it roar. So loud, so powerful that the earth above us began to fall apart. Neither of us moved. We sat there, my eyes twitching. It disappeared again.

Letting out a shivered breath, my skin jumped as the explosion of thunder permeated above us. What started as a drizzle turned into a downpour, changing my form. Great.


	7. Magnolia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Obviously.**

**Chapter VII: Magnolia**

**A/N: **Hopefully I conveyed the tone of this chapter well enough. The semantical structure of Ranma's thoughts appears more refined (and arguably more secure), as I was hoping to add emphasis to his weakened, if not depressive state of mind by doing so.

* * *

><p>"This is just great, just fucking great," I said, hanging my head low, my bangs covering my eyes.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel like I've descended inta insanity. What's it matter if I fight it? Why's it matter huh?" I clenched my fists and fell to the ground, pounding into a puddle of mud.

She approached me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"The more I push, the more my world falls apart, the more it constricts, like I'm being slowly crushed to death by a damned snake," I yelled.

Her arms wrapped around my torso, with her head falling onto my backside.

"Sleep's the only freedom I got, 'nd it ain't much. It ain't nothin'! Who're these things to come 'n' protest my life, as if it's worth less. Who're they to take my sanity away?" I began to cry.

The heat from her body warmed my damp clothing.

"My pride, my honor, everything may as well be washed away with this rain. Here I am, crying as a girl in the rain; what kinda man am I?"

"An honest one," she said. The skin on my forearms crawled.

"Y'know, I wonder," I said.

"About what?"

"What happens when we die? I don't know. I never really cared; I always felt like I was invincible," I said.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

The lightning lit the sky up as the rain pounded us from above, but it didn't matter. Even though we had been noisy in an exposed area; I didn't care. Monsters so meticulous, bent on finding us, murdering us, nowhere in sight. Surely they would had found us given the circumstance.

With puffy eyes, a stuffy nose, and numb hands, no part of me wanted to go on. Yet, no matter how broken, no matter how silent my sorrows, the limitations of my understanding skewered my fears, my ambitions. Bearing glazed vision and a haze that betrayed my motor functions, I shuffled through the mud. To where was irrelevant. Just a place t' warm up, a place to eat something, a place to sleep in comfort; a place that didn't have a name.

For whatever reason, the haze in my mind gave me confidence; confidence that I would be safe. It was because of that that I was accepting of my surroundings, not giving them a second glance.

* * *

><p>We stopped by chance, taken aback by a glowing field of flowers. Magnolias. Their sparkles danced around my ankles, disappearing and reappearing. So beautiful, that nothing else around them compared. They were wildflowers that had blossomed inside a graveyard; an otherwise desolate and decrepit landscape filled with carcases rotting in the ground.<p>

Farther in the garden of graves was a mansion. It was aged, but maintained. We agreed to venture inside for the night. As we walked up the winding stairs, I peered back at the magnolias. A golden patch amidst a dreary forest. How could such monsters wish to desecrate such a contrast?

Making our way to the door, Shampoo attempted to knock, but I twisted the doorknob without hesitation. It was open. The lights were on. We shouted for someone, anyone at all, but no one replied. The place was spotless. Not a spec of dust. It was creepy. It was a spotless mansion in a graveyard. Despite that, it meant nothing to me. After everything I'd been through, it just didn't matter. And I don't think it mattered to her either, as her expression remained indifferent.

* * *

><p>"There no hot water," she said, returning from the bathroom.<p>

We had found the master bedroom, spacious and luxurious with many embellishments that I didn't care to examine.

"Oh well," I said.

"Maybe Shampoo boil some?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"Really?" She stepped towards my sprawled out body. I had decided to rest on the floor, if for only a moment to regain some energy.

"Really," I said.

What difference would it make if I were a boy or a girl in such a situation?

"If Ranma say so."

"Ranma say so," I mocked.

If it were a normal day, I'd be itching for the hot water, as if my life depended on it. But at the moment, I didn't care.

As I sat up, the dampness of my clothing had finally settled in. Outside, sloshing through the mud and leafs for miles and miles, the consistent downpour on my clothing had numbed my skin. It was as though I were a robot, following orders to just march forward.

"We should probably take off these wet clothes and let them dry," I said.

"Mm, but then what there to wear?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Nothing I guess."

Smiling she undid the frogs on her shoulder, her qipao falling to the floor, revealing everything. I gulped. All around, her skin appeared soft, flawless even.

"Staring mean you like?" she asked, giggling.

"I uh..." I coughed.

"Take clothes off, before catch cold." She approached me.

"Right..." I did as instructed.

We stood, a couple of feet apart, not a scrap of clothing between us. Then it hit me.

"Are you disgusted by my female body?" I asked. It was a question I was wondering before everything started to go haywire.

"No. Boy, girl, it no matter to Shampoo if it Ranma," she answered.

I looked away. Heat swelled over my frigid cheeks.

"Maybe we should hurry up and warm up under the blankets," I said.

"Warm up huh?" She smirked.

"I think the most important thing right now is rest, then to find food in the morning," I said.

"Shampoo think something more important," she said, stepping closer to me.

"Oh... yeah? What?" I asked, taking a step back, falling onto the bed.

"Proving that no matter if Ranma boy or girl, Shampoo love all the same," she said, looming over me.

"I..." I tried to speak, but my mouth dried up.

She pressed her arms to the bed, hovering over me. A warmth surged over the surface of my skin, throbbing. Our bare bodies, both female, were inches away from touching. Was that okay? Was it right? Could I even experience anything... that I could as a female, that I could as a male? My heart pounded, pounding like a drum in a heavy metal song, pounding so ferocious that maybe it would explode and I'd die right there.

She shushed me, pressing her lips to mine. My body froze in place, and I lost my ability to breathe as her slender arms wandered. Maybe sometimes a little rain falls upon us all, and if it didn't the prettiest of wildflowers would be unable to blossom.


	8. Wake Up Dead

**Disclaimer: I'm tempted to just leave this out from now on.**

**Chapter VIII: Wake Up Dead**

**A/N: **Surprised by how quick this chapter came out? Due to various mistakes with my parcels, due to the incompetence of USPS, I've been in an awfully rotten mood for the past few hours. Because of that, I utilized my frustration as a catalyst to further this story. With the chapters being so far spread apart lately, it's only right to make up for that, especially since they haven't been as long. Anyhow, about the story. Betchall noticed a few oddities last chapter. Good. There's more to come. What ever could they mean?

* * *

><p>As the pressure released, I opened my eyes to see elongated shadows from the moonlight trickling in from the window. Moonlight? When did the power go out? Better yet, when did the storm clear? Maybe it dissipated before we even arrived here. I recall no rain as I gazed at the magnolias, or clouds for that matter, but the distinct sound of thunder still permeated in the skies at the time.<p>

Sighing, I rubbed my forehead. Stupid. A martial artist—a good martial artist—didn't allow distractions t' cloud their judgment. That's right, I'm a martial artist. Had I forgotten? I'd been acting so cowardly, so petty, that I'd lost sight of what I am; who I am. Shampoo was right, it's not like me to give up, it's not like me to concede out of ignorance or fear. Shampoo?

Where had she gone? One minute she was on top of me, the next... gone. Strange. The more I looked around, the more the room around me didn't seem to be what I remembered it to be. It was smaller, and there were cobwebs all over the place. Whadda a superficial paradise.

Putting on my clothes, they appeared to be dried. How? How long had I been resting? They had been wet, as my body was still changed. Odd enough, Shampoo's clothes were nowhere to be found. How she could bounce off me, get dressed and leave so quick seemed impossible.

Stepping off the veranda of the mansion, my eyes widened at the sight of the graveyard. The whole thing was burned to the ground. The grass, the trees, all of it. Then my glance shifted to the sky, its cherry complexion matching my hair. It wasn't moonlight shining in, no, it was a spotlight aimed at the window, hung from a pole. All over the course of a couple hours, someone... something, some group, scorched the land, attached a spotlight to a pole and I don't know. One thing at a time.

The spotlight had to've been put up by someone, meaning that someone or maybe more than one person, knew I was in that exact room. If that's true, maybe whoever did that took Shampoo. But why? Why shine a light through closed shutters? If they took her, then why not me? Cupping my chin I stared to the ground, I bit my bottom lip. What if she ran out in the commotion of it all and was abducted? Possible, but unlikely. We were kissing, something she longed for. There was nothing that could keep her off me at that point. Nope nothin'. Then again, there is a time discrepancy. Those things had to be responsible for it all. The burned landscape, her disappearance, all of it. If they did this, then that meant everyone in the cities...

Feh. Normally I'm stubborn, but this time I've run out of patience. The flowers were dead, nothin' more than charcoal. What beasts would lay waste to such beauty? Funny, I'm starting to sound like Ryoga or someone equally as stupid.

* * *

><p>Navigating back to town was more difficult than I'd anticipated. There were no landmarks. What few trees remained were dark gray or black stumps. The rivers were dried up; the ecology was dead. Just black and gray contrasting to the red skies entwined with purple clouds. The Earth was a hell. Hell? Could it be? I took a deep breath. Brimstone. Wasn't that natural for such intense fires?<p>

If I were dead, then I'd take it upon myself to become the best dead martial artist in. Regardless, I can't say I believe I kicked the bucket. Sometimes people cling to beliefs out of ignorance or fear. Maybe most people would rather be dead in this sorta situation, not wantin' to face the fact the Earth had been reduced to ash, along with all their friends and family. If you're gone Pops, I'll make sure to avenge you.

* * *

><p>Leaping over a hillside, I was able to spot several buildings beyond a field of rubble. A shiver wisped down my neck. In an instant I darted across it. The buildings looked familiar. The paint of one was still partially visible through the charred exterior. Approaching it, something crunched under my step. A flier. Picking it up, I felt my legs go limp. It really was Nerima. The building my eyes leered at was the hardware store we'd taken a brief refuge in.<p>

It was harder to deal with the reality of the situation, actually being in it. Musing over the possibilities was the exact opposite of witnessing what was feared most. My heartbeat seemed irregular, as if it were sinking. Part of me must had really wanted to be dead.

That meant I really would have to face those things. All right. If everyone's dead, then that means it's my job as a martial artist to avenge them. No matter the cost, even if it means losing my own life. Standing up, I hunched over and took in as much air as my lungs could hold.

"You hear that!? I'm comin' after each 'nd everyone on'a ya!" I screamed.

Nothin' but the whistling of the winds returned my call.

What to do. To find them, I'd have ta think like them. What could possibly go on inside one of their oblong shaped heads? They're like roaches, or spiders, climbin' the walls, weavin' their ways through cracks and crevices. It might be a long shot, but maybe they preferred the darkness. Easier to maneuver undetected, and easier to stalk and harvest their prey. Prey. Would they still be here, looking for prey? The whole place was a wasteland. Nevertheless, somethin' tells me they're the type that wouldn't stop until each and every human is taken or exterminated. If there was a difference, and for Shampoo's sake, I really hope there is.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, an umbrella rolled out from an alleyway. The red from the sky painted the buildings on each side, the shadows in between a near perfect pitch of black. That's what I'll do; fester 'nd wait.<p>

Concealed in the darkness, I'd become the darkness, gestating in it. It was easier as a female to hide, which allowed me to nuzzle my way underneath some newspapers and cardboard boxes, in between some trashcans. The alleyway made an 'L' shape, and I was the cornerstone of it, facing both directions. The longer side only had one break of light, and then nothing. Just a void. A cold void. Soft, yet frigid winds blew from it. While my makeshift fort shielded me for the most part, a stray current sometimes snuck its way in.

Minutes turned into hours, until at last, a sound comparable to a pin dropping echoed from the longer side.


	9. Goodbye the Man's World

**Disclaimer: Mythical Bullshit.**

**Chapter IX: Goodbye the Man's World**

**A/N: **Blame the holidays.

* * *

><p>A drop of water? A drop of blood? My heel kicked against the trashcan. My body shivered. The noise would alert whatever it was, if it were a conscious being, to my location. Clenching my fists, tensing my muscles, I charged into the darkness.<p>

The darkness swirled around me. The lack of perspective made my legs swoon. Its arms wrapping around my thighs, locking them in place. The excessive fiddling of the violin strings of my heart echoed into sweet nothing, as the meandering whisper of a snaking flute slithered through my legs. Then the climax, a harsh amalgam of notes from all sorts of instruments collapsing in a violent explosion. Frozen stiff, the ground dispersed from my feet as I fell. Lifeless and sifting through frigid stale airs, I could only hope, hope that it were not just another anti-climax and it were truly the denouement.

Everything started to become hazy, but only in my mind. The darkness did not permit me to see my own hand in front of my face, therefore my vision could be hazed no more. All there was to do, drifting through nothing, was to think. There was a disconnect though, something that caused my head to throb. At first my recollections began at the day before everything bregan, briefly recapping going to school, but then... then nothing. The day after something about monsters. Then Shampoo, then trashcans, then nothing. Nothing at all. Such gaps in memory. Could it be that my dreams have run out of stamina, and that I have become conscious in the nix after? I would say nonsense, but then again, my reason has proven to fail me time and time again over the past few... hours? Days? Did it matter? Without valid reasoning, there was nothing to separate me from the travesty of insanity.

Out of all my recent memories, little stands clear. The same keys repeating over on the piano, as though I'm being timed to figure it all out. Something triggered my incoherence. My body feels as though it doesn't exist, and perhaps it doesn't. It may be that my incoherence is the direct result of being trapped in my mind. But, if that were true, how?

What stands out from ground zero? The school does for some reason. Running to school, chasing after someone. Who? Akane probably. She would had been upset to rush ahead of me. In most cases it might had been my fault, but not this one, no time was different. So what happened at school? Nothing. The memory just dies off. Something had to push us both to our brinks. Theoretically what could have that effect? As much as I hate to admit it, the sight of catching one another in a sexual situation with someone else might do the trick. The thought doesn't set off any alarms. What else? A vicious lie we didn't bother to fact check? Still doesn't click.

What about the day after? Something tried to break in. A monster of some sort. Three different versions of it, all the same with minor differences.

Even though my memory was fading, one thing shined through it all. Shampoo was always there to comfort me, no matter the incident. If everything that happened were a product of my mind, then, wouldn't that mean the most consistent of variables were things I held true, or at least, wanted to?

Sometimes I'd here stories of lucid dreams, people aware that they're dreaming, controlling their environments. If I acknowledge that I am, then if I imagine something, anything at all, a ground...

A ground materialized underneath me. It still wasn't proof enough. My thoughts had betrayed me numerous times. If it were a dream, then there would be a door, a door I could walk out of and wake up. No door appeared. Results remain inconclusive. I sighed.

The surface didn't tremble, it didn't cause me to slide; I could walk, leaving behind light taps, as though it were made of a sort of marble. Still, my hands were not visible, no matter how close I held them to my face. Why did the ground appear? Was it a coincidence the ground appeared at my whim? That seemed the case.

Taking things for granted, that was me all right. Never did I think I'd miss a rainy day. Yet, I'd give anything for an atmosphere like that.

Coughing, the air became distilled. Was there wind before? My skin was crawling. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. It shivered from the touch. Steady taps turned to flops as my shoes filled with water. Was I venturing into a body of water? Trekking back, the level of water remained the same.

The landscape itself wasn't static, it was changing, just changing in a different way. But changing in accordance to what? It clearly wasn't held in place. I'd only made a brief mention of rain in my thoughts—could that really be it? Could it be so simple?

Among the trees, the birds chirped, how the Sun bathed the pasture, I cannot contest the magnificence of its warmth. Oh blessed rays of light, how they dry my soaking clothes without hesitation, bestowing unto me a freshness, a divine softness that only the most careful of washing could ever hope to achieve. If only that starlight could berate the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, I blinked and found myself in the scene I had imagined. My clothes... were so soft. The cotton felt as though it were satin. Rubbing the sleeve between two fingers, my eyes hazed over. Soft. Just so soft. Nothing felt like me. Nothing at all. No matter how soft, everything felt superficial. Nothin' sounded like me, nothin' at all. What alien invaded my body and refined me? Who gave them permission? Who the hell said I have t' be proper?

Banging my fists into the grass, my head throbbed. If only, if only leaving this place, this place were so easy. I could see myself, but not really. My vision was first person, but also third—also genderless, indistinguishable from either male or female. Given the chance, if there was a monster, with teeth sharp enough teeth t' rip my body to shreds, and my death would let me go home; I'd do it, I'd do it dammit!

Heavy breathing produced moisture on my shoulders. I shoulda known better. Heh. Hopefully, this'll be it. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "Sayonara".


End file.
